everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Venetia Soulsong
Meet Venetia Soulsong, destined to retell the myth of Cupid and Psyche as Psyche. She's just beginning her second year at Ever After High following the Royal/Rebel conflict and Way Too Wonderland, so while on Principle she's been supporting the Rebels, since there's no longer a Storybook to sign she's functionally a Neutral. Character Theme Songs Venetia's Playlist Personality Venetia is, at her core, a social butterfly. She's outgoing, energetic, and generally fun to be around because she powers up everyone around her with her energy. She's sweet and considerate, especially when it comes to her potential matches because she wants them to feel at ease and tell her about themselves so she can match them with someone they might click with. She can be naive in some ways due to being homeschooled most of her life, but in general she has a good grasp of social cues and knows full well how love works in all it's forms. Her ability to focus is sporadic at best, however; she alternates between never being able to focus and hyperfocusing on one thing to the exclusion of all else, with her studies on butterflies usually being the focus. She also has a fairly analytical mind in general, viewing new experiences and ideas more as experiments than events (she may even view love this way in the form of her matchmaking, since while helping people fall in love is what she lives for, the whole endeavor is actually an experiment to figure out how her power works). She is a proud pupil of both the arts and the sciences, as she also loves writing and utilizing her creativity in any form she can find. She can be heavily impulsive, and believes in following her heart no matter what, even if it can get her into trouble at times. She is driven by her core values, namely the desire to unite everyone and to show everyone that love should be experience by all in some form, which can lead to fights with those who don't share these values (mostly those that don't believe in love). In general, Venetia is a social butterfly who energizes those around her and balances being analytical with following her heart as best she can while also striving for her goals. Appearance Venetia is an olive skinned young woman with southern Mediterranean features, a slightly hooked nose (the kind that seemed "distinguished" by ancient Greek and Roman standards), almond shaped eyes the color of mocha, and full rosy lips. Her hair is long and wavy, usually held back from the face by braids or half ponytails but otherwise left to roll freely down her back, and is a dark purple-brown close to black. She has more of a pear body-shape, with a small bust and wide hips. Her clothing choices are a mix of Boho, ancient Greek and Roman styles, primarily in white, red, and Royal purple. She wears bronze jewelry, often with Greek patterns. Her jewelry varies but usually includes upper arm bands, and always includes a bronze circlet across her forehead with a purple jewel in the center. Her motifs include candles, butterflies, and hearts, and can include gauzy materials meant to reflect the invisible spirits of her story. Interests Lepidopterology: Venetia has loved butterflies since she was young, when she developed an obsession with them and learned everything she could about them. Since then it's grown to a lifelong passion for studying them. If she didn't have a destiny she'd be a butterfly conservationist. Writing: She loves to write short stories and new tales, particularly twisted or mashed up versions of historic fairy tales. She's currently working on a mashup of Cinderella and the Little Mermaid based on Arion and Anteros's relationship. Shopping: Of the main five in her group of friends, Venetia is the one that most enjoys shopping. She loves the experience of trying on clothes and creating new styles for herself. Rose and Circe are often shopping buddies. Myth – Cupid and Psyche How the Story Goes Wikipedia Page on Cupid and Psyche How does Venetia come into it? Venetia was chosen at birth to fulfill the role of Psyche in the story, but for unknown reasons this was kept from her and C.A. Cupid, who would also be retelling the story. Venetia didn't realize she'd even be going to Ever After High until she was sent an invitation to it the June before her 15th birthday, the same year Cupid was to start there. It wasn't until halfway through the year when she befriended Cupid that they realized they were supposed to be destined for this story, though shortly thereafter Way Too Wonderland happened and it no longer mattered. Relationships Family Durante Soulsong (Father): Venetia is a daddy's girl through and through, she and her father are very close. He helped her budding interest in Lepidopterology by getting as much information on butterflies for her as he could, and has shared in this passion ever since. His work as a lawyer often pulls him away for work, but he always tries his hardest to make time for both the women in his life even when work goes late. Korë Soulsong (Mother): Venetia isn't as close to her mother, though they share common interests like shopping and writing. Korë is a CEO of a major company, which can take up more time from her life than even Dante's lawyer duties; this was often the case when Venetia was young, and so the relationship between mother and daughter has suffered some. Korë supports her daughter as much as she can, however, and encourages her love of matchmaking in particular. Friends Rose de Beauté: Rose and Venetia are good friends, having bonded over a shared interest in biology. They've come together to create a small scientific garden where Rose grows plants and tests out her powers on rose bushes, while Venetia tags and categorizes the butterflies that visit the flowers Rose has grown. Rose also enjoys coming up with matchmaking schemes alongside Venetia, as the girl is a romantic at heart. Arion Neptune: As with most friends of Arion, he and Venetia had rough patches when they first met, namely because they met while Arion was still in his "shun all love and affection in a misguided attempt to protect everyone" phase and had a particularly deep-rooted hatred of romantic love in particular, none of which meshed with Venetia's "all love is a blessing and no one should shun it in all it's forms" motto. She backed off from arguing when he explained why he hated éros so much, but she still fought him about the no love ever thing, and was a key player alongside Rose in getting him to actually open himself up to affection in some forms. (Objectively, while she is a romantic, Venetia would never force someone to take part in a form of love that they really don't want to; as long as you engage in some form of healthy love she'll usually leave you be. Arion however abstained from ALL forms of love, thus they came to heads over it.) After they got past that and Arion started opening up more, though, they became good friends with a bond over the humanities (Venetia loves the music Arion creates, and Arion enjoys reading the stories Venetia writes, even if he's a little conflicted over having a version of his love story turned into short story form). Their only other hiccup was the (memorable) time Venetia set her matchmaking sights on Arion and proceeded to pair him up with every emo, punk, goth, or otherwise alternate guy at school who could conceivably be attracted to him. Arion didn't appreciate it, namely because a) none of these boys fit him at ALL, and b) at this point he was already harboring a major crush on Anteros and didn't really want to date anyone else anyways. Eventually though he convinced her to stop by telling her about his crush, which thankfully led to her ceasing her matchmaking attempts on him... Because she was now focused on getting him and Anteros together. �� Circe Cecaelia: Venetia adores her roommate, and considers her one of her best friends. Circe gets her love of science like none other (not even Rose; while the princess enjoys the outdoors and the butterflies, she doesn't really get the science behind Venetia's work with them), and Venetia is an able lab partner when Circe is working on potions. Among roommate pairs, they're one of the best as far as compatibility goes. (Not everyone appreciates a full lab or an entire greenhouse in their dorms you know.) Anteros Princely: Anteros was one of Venetia's first close friends at Ever After High after Circe; they met while shopping in bookend and immediately bonded over a love of the activity. Venetia is always ready to lend a hand when Anteros starts getting in over his head in tasks, while Anteros is always happy to help take notes while Venetia's studying her butterflies (and also find lost items in the lab because Venetia is many things, and forgetful is definitely one of them). Pet AmarePetFanArt.png ErosPetFanArt.png Venetia has 2 pets: a snow-white dove, named Eros, and a white butterfly, named Amare. She loves both of them dearly. Romance C. A. Cupid: Venetia met the Daughter of Love the first day she stepped foot at Ever After High, when they showed up for Mythology at the same time. They bonded over their shared experiences of living in the Mythos realm and Greco-Roman heritages, as well as their similar feelings on love (i.e. that love should be experienced by everyone in some form). They grew close over the ensuing months, with Venetia supporting Cupid through the girl's crush on Dexter and subsequent rejection, as well as her realization that she likes girls as well as guys via a crush on Darling (ooc: all the girls at EAH have crushes on Darling it's just A Fact™). Venetia actually started falling for Cupid during this period in time, though she was certain her affections weren't returned so she kept them hidden and supported Cupid through several crushes ranging from soft to disastrous. Unbeknownst to her, however, Cupid was crushing on almost every person she could to distract herself from the truth: she was falling for one of her closest friends, i.e. Venetia. This eventually came to a head when Venetia offhandedly remarked one day, about a month before Way Too Wonderland (though they didn't realize that at the time), that she could see Fatelines. (She'd been researching and researching up to that point and finally found out what they are after a library trip with some friends.) Cupid was /shook/ because she'd only ever heard of this power in a handful of people: her father Eros, her grandmother Aphrodite... And her mother, Psyche, as well as the previous Psyches who've retold the story of how her parents met. Cupid realized in that moment that her Destiny at Ever After High was not to simply spread love, but to follow in her father's footsteps as the Cupid of Cupid and Psyche. She explained this to Venetia, who was understandably also shocked. In her shock she blurted out something along the lines of "no wonder I'm in love with you" which threw both girls into a tizzy until the figured out that they were both in love with each other and shared a kiss. Then they spent a month agonizing over how they could be Rebels if they were following their destiny by loving each other, up until WtW which solved the dilemma for them. (Ooc: they would have eventually come to the agreement that they were rebelling against the story by not following it exactly, even if they were in love, they just never needed to reach that point cause WtW.) They've been dating in public ever since. Enemies Venetia does not have any enemies at this time. She should probably get some, come to think of it. Outfits Trivia *Vini does not actually know her destiny, or the reason why she can see fate lines. *Partway through her story, Venetia will try searching the Ever After High library for information about fate lines and such, and will finally discover her destiny. *Vini cannot see her own fateline or that of her soulmate's. C. A. Cupid is her soulmate, therefore she cannot see Cupid's fateline. *Vini is colorblind. Specifically she has blue-yellow colorblindness. It affects her ability to distinguish between yellow colors and reds/pinks. *Vini's official orientation is Pansexual Panromantic. *Venetia's story at Ever After High starts the school year after Way Too Wonderland's events happened, so she will have a Legacy Day outfit designed but never actually worn. *Venetia's Diary entry will be all about how she tried setting Arion up on multiple disastrous blind dates. The results are both cring-worthy and hilarious. *Her Angeline Patchwork-given nickname is "Dalmatian," probably because of her leggings. *She has a tattoo of a butterfly with a dotted heart-shaped trail on her left hip that's only visible when she wears cropped tops. *Vini went through what has been dubbed her "butterfly" phase as a child; suddenly and for no apparent reason she started wanting butterflies on everything she owned and soon became an expert (or as much of an expert as you can be between 7-10 years old) on everything to do with butterflies and moths. She even received a moderately sized stuffed butterfly toy named Clover that she's kept on her bed ever since she got it. Quotes Timeline TBA (literally I don't remember dates for any of these characters as far as when I created them or first drew them or whatever so you'll have to excuse me while I go searching for dates) Gallery Venetiabasic.png|Venetia's Basic Venetiaboxart.png|Venetia's Box Art Venetia Colored.png|Colored version of Venetia EAH OC-Venetia Soulsong.png|Sketch version of Venetia Heart and Soul.png|Shipping fanart Cupid and Venetia.png|Shipping Fanart Venetia and Cupid Thronecoming Year 2.png|Thronecoming dress Legacy Day Venetia Soulsong.png|(old) Hypothetical Legacy Day Dress Thronecoming-The Story of Venetia and Cupid.png|Colored Shipping Fanart 1449420347629-735608202.jpg|Heart and Soul's Ship Symbol as drawn by StormWolfy Venetia Soulsong Fanart.jpg|Whoops! Totally forgot to add this drawing done by Princess Gummibear! Venetia's Valentine 4.png Venetia's Valentine 3.png Venetia's Valentine 2.png Venetia's Valentine 1.png Rocketbook-2017-01-30 The Cover of Venetia's Diary.png|The cover art for Venetia's diary. She's going to set Arion up on blind dates until he and Anteros get their acts together and become boyfriends. That's it. That's the plot. Legacy 002.png|New Legacy Day Outfit Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Cupid and Psyche Category:Pansexual Category:Panromantic